


Don't Touch My Human

by PrettyGirl24



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based of of the Wolf MV, F/M, Forgive Me, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, Its really hard to write twelve characters well, Luhan has an older brother and sister, M/M, This story line popped into my head while watching the MV and i just kinda ran with it, help me, hopefully its good, i dont know why, most of EXO doesn't speak, sorry - Freeform, thats just what i named her, the girl in the MV is named Ilhoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyGirl24/pseuds/PrettyGirl24
Summary: Luhan is terrified. Jongin is overprotective. Jesang is done with everyone's shit. Soyoung is worried. Ilhoon is a badass. And everyone is constantly confused.This is loosely based of the Wolf MV by EXO. I hope it lives up to your hopes and wishes.Author's Note: PLEASE kudos if you like this story! Which ever one of my in-progress-stories gets more kudos will (probably) get finished first!





	Don't Touch My Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I would like to warn anyone who decides to ready this that I am NOT a regular uploader. I work on stories whenever I have the time and inspiration. I could take forever for me to come back to this story.
> 
> PLEASE kudos if you like this story! Which ever one of my in-progress-stories gets more kudos will (probably) get finished first!

Luhan is terrified.

He’d just received the call saying that the girl he had grown to love was in danger. She had been taken by the hunters who had been trying to kill him his whole life. The last time he had confronted these men, Luhan had lost control and his friend, Kyungsoo, had been injured. He’d lost the trust and love of his friends and had been injured to the point where of his advanced healing, or what little he had access to, couldn’t heal him.

He knew that he couldn’t drag them into the fight again, even if Ilhoon being Jongin’s girlfriend made it their fight. He had done enough to mess with their lives and was not willing to risk them again. That left just him to fight this battle and he knew fighting it alone was basically suicide, but he had to try. Ilhoon had saved his life and it was time to return the favor.

Because he loves her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jongin and his boys were hanging out at the school waiting for Ilhoon. They’d been waiting for about thirty minutes, which was weird because Ilhoon was never late. About five minutes later, they decided to go looking for her but right as he was about to leave, Jongin got a call. He answered with his mouth already open to ask Ilhoon where she was when he heard a voice that definitely didn’t belong to her.

 _“Well, well Luhan. I wasn’t expecting you to come so soon.”_ A male voice sneered. _“The deadline was five hours not five minutes.”_

 _“Let her go.”_ Luhan’s voice answered. _“She has nothing to do with this.”_

At Luhan’s voice, Jongin was filled with worry and rage. As much as he wanted to hate the boy who had hurt his friend and then had continued to talk to Ilhoon after Jongin had told him to stay away, he just couldn’t. There was something about him that made Jongin want to help him. Jongin put the call on mute so that the people on the other side couldn’t hear him and texted the emergency code to the boy’s, who showed up a minute later having not gone far. Once they were in the room the Jongin put the phone on speaker.

 _“—everything to do with this.”_ The other man was saying, _“She is your girlfriend, no? If she isn’t she should be. Your family has never loved anyone outside of each other. This is a first and we’re using it to our advantage.”_

“Xing hyung,” Jongin said, “can you track Ilhoon’s phone? We need to find them.” Yixing nodded and got to work, it would take him about six minutes to find where the phone was.

 _“What do you want?”_ Luhan asked.

_“What we’ve always wanted.”_

“Got it! The phone is in that old warehouse that Kyungsoo got hurt in.”

“What about Ilhoon?” Jongin asked.

“I think it’s safe to assume that she is on the phone but I’ll track her necklace on the way.” Jongin, being the overprotective boyfriend he was, had gotten Ilhoon a necklace with a tracking device in it, which she knew about, just in case something like this happened.

Jongin tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear the unknown man say,

 _“Your head on a silver platter.”_ The man continued, _“We’ll let your precious girlfriend go if you agree to let us kill you.”_

“I think we should hurry” Yixing said unnecessarily.

The boys all nodded in agreement and drastically speed up their pace.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jongin ended the call when they arrived at the abandoned warehouse. They crept down the corridor toward the sound of voices. It sounded like Luhan was trying to bargain with them, but they couldn’t really hear. The corridor they were following brought them directly to where the standoff was and Jongin motioned for them to lay low while he figured out what they were facing. Jongin looked around the corner into to the room to see Luhan with his back to them facing about fifteen men, one of whom was holding Ilhoon by the arm. Lucky she seemed unharmed but it still made Jongin’s blood boil to see someone’s hands on her.

While Jongin was scoping out the room, he noticed Luhan’s stance change just slightly, putting his hands behind his back. Suddenly his hands start moving, repeating the same motions several times. After a moment, Jongin recognized the motions as sign language.

“Chanyeol hyung, what’s he saying?” Jongin asked, bringing Chanyeol, who spoke sign language, to the front.

It seemed like Luhan somehow heard his question because his hands slowed down and started making different signs. Chanyeol watched his hands, brow furrowed and lips sounding out the words before looking over at Jongin and saying,

“He’s telling us to wait. He said he has to know why they picked now to get to him.”

“What do you gain by killing me?” Luhan suddenly asked. “I mean besides killing me.”

Jongin was kind of worried by how nonchalant he was about dying. Either he knew these people couldn’t hurt them or he was seriously thinking about dying for Ilhoon. Jongin wasn’t sure which option worried him more.

One of the men on the other side, the one who looked like the leader, sneered.

“It’s quite simple really. We kill you; your brother comes out of hiding to avenge you dragging your sister as backup making it easy to kill them. That leaves Kris with no pawns and no pack. An alpha is nothing without his pack so it’ll be easy to kill him. Well be able to wipe out Kris’ entire pack once and for all, and all because you fell in love with a breakable human.”

This seemed to shock Luhan.

“And what have my pack to deserve that? We haven’t killed anyone.”

“That’s not true and you know it, Kris is the worst kind of alpha who has no problem killing a human. I don’t understand why you’re protecting him. He has controlled you and your family for years, making you do his dirty work and not caring if you’re killed in the process.”

“He is my alpha,” Luhan stated simply. “It’s in my DNA to protect him.”

“Yes, but she is your mate. She comes first. So what will it be? Your life, or hers?”

To say that Jongin was confused is an understatement. He didn't understand this talk of mates and alphas but he didn't have long to think about it because Luhan’s hands start moving again. Chanyeol takes a few minutes to read them before telling him to prepare himself.

"He's telling us to run in and take them by surprise. Apparently, the only one in any deadly danger from them is him. So we’ll rush in and get Ilhoon and then get out."

Jongin nodded and turned his attention back to the conversation as Luhan’s plan was passed along to the other guys.

"Well that's where you're wrong," Luhan said and Jongin could see the surprise on the men's faces. "She's not my mate. She's Kai's." And then the room descended into chaos.

Jongin doesn't remember much about the fight; his only thoughts were on Ilhoon. Jongin saw Luhan reach her as he finished off his opponent but he froze the minute his hand touched hers. The guy behind him used this distraction and hit Luhan on the back of the head before reaching for Ilhoon. Jongin’s heart starts beating faster and he starts to run toward him to help only to stop in his tracks as the two men guarding Ilhoon are thrown across the room landing with a sickening crack. In their place stood a small, darkly dressed, young man with silver hair, like Luhan's, and a dark-haired girl with startling blue eyes.

"So," the boy said into the silence, "which one of you unlucky bastards hurt my little brother?"

There was another moment of silence before he disappeared and another guy screamed. Within seconds all of the attackers were on the floor. He looked around one more time before walking over to Ilhoon, who was holding an unconscious Luhan in her lap. He turned to the girl and asked, "Is he alright?"

Now that they weren't in danger, Kai noticed that he had, what sounded like, a British accent.

"He will be." The girl replied with the same accent, "He just took a light hit to the head. He'll be all right in a couple minutes. Are they dead?"

"Of course. They hurt Luhan. Did you think I'd let them live?"

"No, but your use of power will have Kris after us again."

"He would have come anyway. Look at Luhan's wrist."

Everyone turned back to Luhan - who was slowly waking up - and looked at his wrist. Apparently, Luhan's siblings saw something they didn't because the girl gasped.

She looked up at Ilhoon. "You love him." It started out a question but ended more with a statement. Jongin didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like the sound of that. He started forward to drag Ilhoon away from them, but she caught his eye and the look on her face was enough for Jongin to back off. For now.

"He is my friend," Ilhoon stated simply, turning back to the girl, "and he has saved my life three times now. Of course, I love him." The two new people looked surprised.

"Platonic love. Is that even possible?"

"Who knows, but I don't think we should worry about it. He's free now we should be happy."

The boy nodded, "We need to move him if the Change happens around humans the hunters will be after us again."

Suddenly Luhan's hand reached out and gripped the boy's wrist weakly.

"We need to protect them." He whispered. "Kris will come looking and no matter how far we run, he'll find us. When he does he'll be able to smell them and he'll kill them. I can't let that happen."

"Okay", Jongin said, finally getting fed up with being left in the dark. "That's enough. Who the hell are you? What are you? And who's coming to kill us?"

"They are humans." The boy said completely ignoring Jongin. "Why the hell would I protect them?"

"Because I'm asking you too," Luhan replied simply. "I love them like family and they got dragged into this mess because I wasn't in control. I won't let them get killed because I was being stupid."

The boy sighed, "Of course you'd love humans." He sighed again. "Fine, I'll protect them but what about Kris? I'm defenseless against him."

"Will figure it out later." The girl interrupted, "Right now you just need to get them out and probably explain some things." She said, looking at Jongin. "We'll contact you after the Change."

The boy nodded and stood. "Well come on." He said motioning for Jongin, the boys, and Ilhoon to follow. Jongin doesn’t know why he did it, but something made him look at Luhan, who nodded.

"He may be rough around the edges but he'll protect you. You can trust him." Again, Jongin doesn’t understand why, but he relaxed with Luhan’s words. He nodded in response before he and the group followed the unknown man outside. Jongin made his way to the front of the group, next to the boy.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“A safe house that my sister and I have a few towns over.”

“For how long? Some of us have families who might worry.”

The boy looked at him weird for a moment before saying, “You might want to contact them with a good lie then. We’ll be gone for a week at least, depending on how bad the Change is. Then we will meet up with my sister and Luhan to figure out what we’re going to do with you and Kris.”

“You keep talking about this Kris guy, who is he.”

“He’s my Alpha.” The boy replied simply.

“What’s an Alpha?” Jongin asked, completely confused, the boy juster sighed.

“Look, I know you have a lot of questions and I promise to answer them the best I can as soon as we get to the safe house. Talking about them in the open is not the best idea. Okay?”

“No,” Jongin said, stopping and making everyone behind him stop. “For the past week we’ve been in more fights and unknown situations then ever before and I want to know what the hell is going on.”

The boy rounded on Jongin with anger clear in his eyes, “I understand, but I just left my sister and my little brother, the only people in this world that I care about, in the most dangerous situation possible and all because my brother has an illogical attachment to you humans. Because of this, I am now your bodyguard until the situation is resolved. Right now we need to be moving because if we are within 100 miles of Luhan while he is going through the Change, we will die. Do you understand? He will kill us, you because you are human and me because I smell like my Alpha. And I don’t know about you, but I personally would prefer not dying and my brother would prefer you not dying, which means we need to move. I promise I’ll explain, but only once we’re safe.”

That was enough to shut Jongin up. The boy looked at each of them individually, meeting all of their eyes before turning away and walking. They walked in silence until they made it to the train station where the boy bought them all tickets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train ride was full of tension. The boy kept his distance and looked to be sleeping while the rest of them talked amongst themselves.

“What do you guys think?” Jongin asked as they huddled in the center of the car around Ilhoon.

“This situation is really weird and I’m kind of worried we accidentally got ourselves caught up in some serious shit,” Jongdae said. Everyone nodded in agreement. “I mean we all knew there was something off about Luhan the moment we meet him. Was he just too good at everything and that first time those guys attacked us? There’s no way he’s human. I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be involved with them.”

“What about this Kris guy they keep talking about?” Yixing asked. “They’re making him out to be a pretty bad guy and I don’t like the way they keep saying that he’ll kill us if he catches up to us. If we don’t get involved, won’t that leave us defenseless?”

“This kid also said that he’s useless against that guy.” Baekhyun added, “What if this guy catches up to us before Luhan gets through whatever this ‘Change’ thing is? What kind of shit are we in if our ‘bodyguard’ can’t protect us from the one threat we’re facing?”

These were all very good question, unfortunately, no one had any answers.

“I think we should trust Luhan,” Ilhoon said, finally putting in her opinion. “He may have lost control once, but he has protected us every other time. I say we do what he says and follow this guy then decide the next course of action after he has answered our questions. No one was particularly happy with that but no one had a better plan so they just nodded, looking grim.

A couple hours later they reached the town the safe house was in and began the 30-minute walk to a beautiful house in the middle of the woods. The house was a huge log cabin with three stories and a huge wall of windows on the third floor. Inside was even more beautiful with a beautifully designed fireplace room, a fancy dining room, complete with a crystal chandelier, and a grommet kitchen.

The boy closed the door behind them and put his jacket on the coat hanger before turning to look at them. “For the next couple days, this house is your house. There should be enough bedrooms on the second and third floors for you each to have your own room. Tomorrow we’ll go into town and get more supplies such as food and clothes, but for now, make yourselves comfortable and get something to eat. I’ll be in my room, which is on the third floor at the end of the hall, knock if you need anything.”

He looked at them, watching their reactions before continuing. “ That being said, please don’t go outside without at least telling me first and, while I won't kill you or anything, please don’t go into the room on the third floor with all the windows without my permission. That is my study and I’d prefer you not go through my things.”

“When are you going to answer our questions?” Baekhyun asked.

“Whenever you have settled in. Does an hour sound alright?” The group nodded. “Alright then, get comfortable and we’ll meet in the sitting room in one hour.”

Then he turned to go.

“Wait!” Jongin called after him. “We still don’t know your name.”

The boy turned back and smiled before saying, “My name is Park Alexander Jesang Jangmi, but you can just call me Jesang.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE kudos if you like this story! Which ever one of my in-progress-stories gets more kudos will (probably) get finished first!


End file.
